Ludwig's Girly Misadventure
by NO LONGER ACTIVE ON ACCOUNT
Summary: Iggy has this fantastic idea how to defeat the Mario Bros.:use the power of girls against them. The problem is, nobody in his family won't do it; not even Wendy. So, he draw names out of a shell and choose...Ludwig! But will this plan work? Join my OC's as they try to stop Iggy's crazy plans, or will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I'd like to thank Aso-Designer on Deviantart for letting me write a little story about this picture:Ludwig girlish treatement. It's probably one of Ludwig's most horrible moments that happened to him. Anyway, here's the summary for this story:**

**Iggy has this fantastic idea how to defeat the Mario Bros.:use the power of girls against them. The problem is, nobody in his family won't do it; not even Wendy. So, he draw names out of a shell and choose...Ludwig! But will this plan work? Join my OC's as they try to stop Iggy's crazy plans, or will they succeed?**

**Disclaimer Time!:**

**The Koopalings and Mario related items belongs to Nintendo**

**The picture belongs to Aso-Designer**

**Hope you enjoy and comment! This takes place after NSMBW.**

It was rather a gloomy day at Koopa Kastle, as Bowser once again failed to beat that fat plumber, Mario, and his scared taller but younger brother, Luigi. They had successfully saved the princess and had time to go out for dinner and gelato. His rather grateful children, the Koopalings had lifted the castle off him. Now the koopa king was in his study, devising a new plan.

Bowser pounded his desk again in his study, so hard that he actually made dents in it. It was fairly big, due to the fact that he was really angry at his billionth defeat.

He was covered in bruises and scratches from that fight. His right arm and left leg covered in plaster and signatures from those he forced to sign it. Bandages were covering his head as well, that time under his castle didn't really help at all.

It really does take a long time to think of a plan to get rid of those brothers once and for all; but of course, if you are a villain who've failed more times longer than he has lived, then yeah, it would be pretty hard. The koopa king was drumming his fingers on his desk, next to it a pencil and piece of paper.

Balls of paper scattered the floor and filled up the trashcan faster than you can say 'tomato, potato, I hate goombas.' Bowser's mind filled with more ideas that would surely fail.

We could do plan 34-67. No, won't work. Plan 2230-67? That won't work! The Mario Bros aren't that stupid enough to do that! Are they? Bowser thought just as he heard someone come in.

"Dear Grambi, for the last time, Kamek, tell those scout girls 'I don't want any of your freakin' koopa scout kookies! Even though the name sounds cute!'" Bowser looked down at his desk and saw his son, Iggy Koopa.

Iggy was in his lab coat of course, the blue rings around his eyes showing his insanity. He held up a tape in his gloved hand up to his father's eyes."What is that?" Bowser asked him.

"This." Iggy presented."Is one of our greatest plans...from the past."He went back outside and wheeled in a T.V. Iggy placed the movie tape in the slot and sat down. He pulled out some popcorn and flicked the lights off.

"Where'd you get popcorn?"Bowser was hushed by Iggy as the title came on. 'The Beauty of Kootie?' Bowser asked."You mean Wendy?"

Iggy hushed him again, which was starting to annoying Bowser. He saw this son, Larry, turning his only daughter into a human, excluding making the tail disappear. Wendy was flirting and successfully caught Mario. However, the flaw in that plan was than Wendy loved hot, muscular boys.

When the movie ended, Iggy turned off the T.V. and turned to face his father."Huh? Huh?" He pointed at the T.V., then back to his father. Bowser thought for a moment before answering,"We can't use Wendy again."

"I wasn't going to use Wendy." Iggy calmly answered.

"Then who are you going to use!?"

"The most mysterious and most unsuspecting." Iggy rubbed his hands together."Ludwig."

Bowser raised one eyebrow, before smiling evilly."That's a good idea!" He patted his son on the head."Go grab Ludwig, but don't tell him the plan. Just," he smiled again."Tell him that I've assigned you to give Ludwig 'help' with his plans.

Iggy smiled, before cackling loudly."Yes, Dad!" He raced out of the room, leaving Bowser alone in his study.

Watch out Mario Bros, Bowser thought to himself. There's a new villain in town, and her name's Ludwig. Then, he laughed, louder than Iggy's, so loud, it echoed throughout the busy halls of his castle.

**As you may not know, I support that the Koopalings SHOULD be Bowser's kids, not just BJ(Bowser Jr,) Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of this misadventure for Ludwig! This is the first time my koopa oc , Nick, Leslie and Rachael, will be appearing. That's all I got to say so to the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer:

Ludwig, Iggy, and Mario related items and characters belongs to Nintendo.

Leslie, Nick and Rachael belongs to me. Enjoy and comment!

P.S. Thanks to Aso-Designer again for an idea for this chapter.

A mansion gleamed out in the distance. The Angry Sun was high in the sky, as happy as can be. Strange, right? Angry Suns are never happy. The reason its happy is because of the residents in that mansion. However, the residents in that mansion is not happy right now.

Let's see what's going on now, shall we? There was a special visitor at the castle, and only one of them know, because: she was making a dress for her.

"Stay still, your Majesty." A girl koopa with long, hazel hair, green shell and blue eyes calmed down the princess."Sorry," the princess answered."The dress is very tight, Rachael."

The young dressmaker turned around the dress to the back of it. She grabbed some of the strings on the back and loosened them."There you go, princess." Rachael said."All finished."

The princess was dressed in yellow. Rachael's dress was for the summer festival. It included short sleeves for the princess and a torn away shirt with shorts, in case the princess got too hot. It was perfection: in Rachael's opinion.

"There you go: One torn-away dress with shorts included."Rachael said as she turned Peach to the mirror in her room."Oh, it's wonderful!"Peach exclaimed. The door flew open. Two koopas walked in, Rachael excusing herself for a moment.

"Just where do you think you were?"Rachael said with disapproval at the wet and dripping two. One of them was a girl with some colorful bangs, green eyes and ponytail. Strangely, she didn't have a shell like the others. The other was a boy with drak blue eyes and a bright red strip in the middle of his ponytail.

"Oh come on, Rachael." The boy put her arm around."We just wanted to see the princess." "Yeah. I wanna see Peach!" The girl clapped happily. "Fine, Nick and Leslie. But," she hesitated, but went on."Don't get the dress I made wet."

Both of them saluted and went to the princess, which changed out of the yellow dress."Your Majesty." Nick went down to his knees, Leslie following his example."Aww, that's cute." Peach said."Nicky."

Nick looked at Peach."Wait...only one person calls me that."Peach smiled before a flash of light appeared, leaving a koopa in her place."Ta-da!" The koopa waved his hands in the air.

"Jackson!" Leslie was surprised at the boy."I didn't know you were Peach. Better than last time!" She high-fived Jackson with encouragement. Nick scratched his head."I thought I was going to kiss Peach's hand...But thank Grambi you changed back before I could."

Everyone laughed and patted each other on the back, except Rachael, who didn't want her clothes soaked."Sorry. This is vintage silk." Rachael said with her excuse.

"Oh well," Nick shrugged as he high-fived Rachael as an other option."I heard Maylien was making her famous molasses sugar cookies today as a snack..."Nick explained to Jackson and Rachael. "We were heading there after we hit a few laps."

Leslie handed her hands to her best friends."Wanna join us?" Jackson immediately holds her hand, Rachael still considering herself.

"Oh," Rachael slowly and carefully puts her hand on Leslie's. Smiling, Leslie grips both their hands and starts to run out of the door. Nick followed slowly behind them, closing the door.

***Koopa Kastle***

"Luddy!" Iggy calls out in the hallway."Luddy, where are you?"Iggy skipped around the halls of the castle. The pattering of the feet echoed throughout the halls. This was perfect, Iggy thought to himself. Only Ludwig will come if we call him by his nickname.

"Luddy!" Iggy came up to his older brother, which was reading 'How to love Music and the Arts'. He tapped him on the shoulder and smiled when he looked up."What is it, Ignatius?" He asked him.

"I want you to follow me 'cause I-uh want to show you something." Iggy thought up a lie off the bat. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, before asking,"Is there a catch?"

"Uh..." Iggy paused for a moment, before answering."Why can't I show something to my big bro?" Quickly, he flashed a smile of happiness. Ludwig raised an eyebrow suspiciously, before putting his book in his shell.

"Fine, let's go." Ludwig rolled his eyes as Iggy shrieked and hopped down the hall, getting weird looks from the koopa servants. The eldest started to follow his brother, keeping his suspicions up.

They went through many hallways, including Morton's unfortunately. Rock music could be heard from their brother's room as they passed it, Ludwig covered his ears as they went. Finally, they stopped at Wendy's bedroom door.

"Vhat are ve doing here?" Ludwig asked Iggy as they entered."Father said that we're not allowed in here." Iggy stepped over some gum wrappers and telephone bills and turned to face him, smiling still.

"Don't worry, Ludwig," Iggy said."Wendy's shopping with Mimi." He walked over to his sister's closet, opening it up. Dresses were on the ground as Iggy threw them out onto the floor."I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Iggy ignored him for a while, until he found what he was looking for. Then, he grabbed Ludwig and dragged him into Wendy's bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Ludwig turned around to face him, angry.

"Why would you lock us in a women's bathroom?"

"Because...I need you to wear this." Iggy held his hands out, in them a corset. Ludwig was appalled at the sight of them."Oh no, oh nononononono!" He backed up a bit."There's no way I'm wearing that!"

"Come on, Ludwig." Iggy persuaded to him."Listen to this first." He started explaining the plan from front to back, from the video to their father agreeing with the plan. Ludwig shook his fingers in the air.

"No. Way. In the name of Grambi no..." Ludwig shook his head."There's no way I'm wearing that!" Iggy lowered the corset down a bit before leaning close to his brother's ear.

"If you accept this mission and you succeed...then I'll have Dad buy that organ you wanted the most." Iggy got on his knees for the next part."And also, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Ludwig thought about if for a quick moment.

Well, that corset could affect my dignity, but then again...I could get that organ I really wanted for Christmas. Hmm... Ludwig was still thinking when Iggy poked him."So, what do you say?"

Ludwig was gonna regret this, but he said,"Fine, I accept the mission." He sighed heavily as Iggy starts to wrap the corset around his body. Iggy ties the corset like he would do with shoes(if he wore any) He then quickly pulls the strings of the corset. Hard.

"Ow!" Ludwig rubbed his back to ease the pain in his back. Is that how those things worked? Iggy clapped his hands with delight."Great!" He said happily."Next is hairstyling!"

Ludwig started to scoot away slowly, but Iggy grabbed him back. This is going to be a horrible day. Ludwig thought.

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review or share with friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, once again all you awesome peoples! Sorry I haven't been updating 'cause I have a lot of other stories to finish. Hope you guys like this so far!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ludwig, Iggy, and Mario items belongs to Nintendo**

**The Special Seven(I explained them in the last chapter.) belongs to me. Enjoy!**

Leslie was dragging the two koopas, Jackson and Rachael down the stairs while Nick went his own way. He went sliding down the banister. Jackson looked at Nick as he slid past.

"Why couldn't I slide down with him?" He whined, but Leslie paid no attention to him, as she tuned him out. She kept holding their hands firmly, until Rachael pulled her hand out a few minutes later.

"Ow! Watch that fire power of yours." Rachael shook her hand quickly as Leslie smiled sheepishly."Sorry. It happens when I get concentrated enough that I do that."

"Well," Rachael started."That makes sense." She kept her hands to herself as they finally reached the bottom, where Nick was waiting. "What took you guys so long?" He asked them.

"Easy," Jackson explained."We took the bus and you took the subway." He turned to Leslie."Why couldn't we take the subway, Mom!"

"Because we didn't have enough money, Jimmy." Leslie said in a proper voice."Now, go play with Nicky while I talk with the adults. And take Rachey with you." She grabbed Rachael and pushed her in front.

"Okay!" Jackson grabbed 'Nicky' and 'Rachey' and skipped down the hall."Adventure!" He exclaimed as he skipped down the hall with the two confused koopas to the kitchen.

Leslie took the easy way; she knocked the wall three times and stepped where it was. The wall flipped and she ended up at the kitchen, where the rest if her friends were.

There were four of them; three of them stuffing themselves with cookies while the last one was baking cookies. The cook had her black hair tied up in two ponytails to the side of her. She had an apron over her blue robe on, due to the fact that she was partly Japanese. She was busily pulling cookies out and putting uncooked in the oven.

"Hello, Maylien." Leslie took a seat at the kitchen table. Unfortunately, she was still wet from the swimming pool and some of it splashed on the boy beside her.

"Hey!" The boy snapped at her. He was partly wet from the splash, blond choppy hair dripping. The boy was eating a sandwich with some of Maylien's cookies. His orange hoodie had the words, "Deal with it." His eyes were a bright green.

"Oh, Andrew." Leslie said."You and your sandwiches." Andrew kept eating his sandwich, slowly changing into a parrot, but he was still eating the sandwich."You and your sandwiches." Andrew the parrot mocked.

Jackson, Nick, and Rachael decided to walk in on that moment. Jackson walked up to the orange parrot."Aw, it's so cute! Mommy, can we keep him?" The parrot rolled his eyes to Leslie."Mommy, can we keep him?" He asked.

"No, sweetie. We can't have the parrot." Leslie said, petting it."It mimics everything we say." Jackson walked up to the parrot."I'm an idiot!" He told the parrot."I'm an idiot!" The parrot copied, before face-palming itself. The parrot slowly morphed back to the koopa known as Andrew."I can't believe you made me say that!"

"Well," Jackson shrugged."Parrots _do_ mimic everything they hear." "He's right," A girl pointed out. She was a ghost, as the unnatural yellow eyes told. The ghost was nicely dressed like a normal teenager, with long hair flowing down her back."What would you think, Andrew? Changing into a parrot." Andrew stared at the ghost.

"Guess you're right about that, DJ." The ghost smiled, her gray color changing into a bright blue."Thank you!" She said, bumping into the person next to her. The koopa had brown hair and was wearing a blue Yankees cap. He looked up from the table."What are you guys talking about?" He asked everyone.

"Nothing important, Justin." Leslie said, munching on a cookie."Just talking about life." The koopa looked at Justin."Whatcha making?" She asked the mechanic."I'm making a spy bird." Justin said, lifting it up for everyone to see.

The bird was so life-like, that they wouldn't be able to see the earpiece cleverly concealed behind it. It was flapping its wings, so it made everyone a bit scared."This is creepy..." Rachael told Justin.

"Of course," Justin said."It's made out of magic, which is my special skill. Her name's Jewel." "Hello." Jewel answered, standing up."My name is Jewel, and I am your companion for all time." She flapped her wings.

"That is cool," Maylien reached out to pet the bird, who insisted that she did pet her."That's nice." Jewel shook her feathers as Maylien petted her.

"This is pretty cool." Jackson murmured."It's a work in progress, but she's almost done." Justin let Jewel climb on his shoulder."She's a cockatoo if you're wondering." Justin said, everyone nodding.

"Maybe when we get a call, she'll be done by then." Leslie smiled and stretched."Who wants to play the Wii?" Everyone except Justin raised their hands."I really want to finish Jewel so she'll be able to answer difficult commands." Justin explained.

"Don't worry, Justin." Jackson patted him on his shell."You can still play and work on her the same time. After 15 minutes, one of us will take a break and you can play." Justin nodded, smiling."That's not a bad idea, Jackson, considering that you don't know how to brush your hair."

Jackson became a bright red, before saying,"Okay. Let's not go into that topic and let's get going." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

*****Koopa Castle*****

"We're done!" Iggy smiled as Ludwig was rubbing his back."How does Wendy even wear this?" "Mom used to wear it, so it's okay!" Iggy put two thumbs up, smiling."Next is the hair!"

"No, no, no, no," Ludwig shook his head."No. What you think is just hair is my pride and joy. People don't know about this, but this," He pointed at his hair."Takes a very long time to style, as I use about 17 bottles of hair gel for this."

Iggy tried brushing his hair, but of course that mess was very hard; as Ludwig exclaimed,"Ow! What was _that_ for?"

Of course, Iggy wasn't paying attention, as he was preparing a water bucket while he was talking about his hair. He crept up slowly behind him and quickly poured the water over him, drenching him and his hair perfectly. "You son of a goomba!" He cursed at Iggy, but the kooky koopa wasn't listening, of course.

Iggy grabbed a brush and started brushing it, surprised that it was easy to brush now with the water. Ludwig was grumbling under the mess of dark blue hair."I better look good," Ludwig murmured.

Iggy nodded and kept brushing his hair, grabbing some hairspray and spraying Ludwig's hair, causing a cloud of smoke to appear, making Ludwig cough. When the cloud disappeared, his hair was neatly tied up in a nice little bun.

"You like?" Iggy smiled and asked his older brother."Sweet Grambi, I don't even recognize myself!" Ludwig looked in the mirror. He was looking more like a woman now than before.

"Good!" Iggy clapped his hands."Because now we can start on makeup!" Ludwig stopped blinking for a minute as Iggy searched for Wendy's make-up.

_Grambi, help me. _

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter and sorry that it was so short. I have a lot of stories to finish up or try to before school starts. Review to check out how I'm doing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today, from this chapter to the last, I'm gonna be updating my older stories! I'm gonna finish up the newest chapter for Time Warriors and Ask the Koopas!, my most popular stories, and pass them aside for a while. Just wanna tell you sooner so you don't bug me to update them T-T. I don't get that annoyed, but I do. I do.**

**Now, to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**All Marion characters belong to Nintendo**

**The Special Group belongs to me (I'll write about them soon enough as soon I'm far enough in my other stories.)**

**Enjoy and I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

* * *

*****Bowser's Castle*****

"Okay..." Iggy dug his way through Wendy's closet, throwing clothes and bows out of it. "I know it's down here somewhere..." Ludwig shifted uneasily in his chair as Iggy pulled out the make-up.

"Found it!" Iggy turned around and smiled like a maniac (in Ludwig's opinion) with the make-up as he dragged the make-up box to Ludwig's side. "Sheesh, she does not need this make-up!" The koopa opened up the box and pulled out a blush brush (say that three times fast).

Ludwig scooted away as Iggy got closer and closer...until the crazy koopa blew the blush in his face. Ludwig sputtered as Iggy moved in and covered his face in blush. He turned around and grabbed the mascara and carefully brushed it all over 'her' face. The blue-haired koopa just looked angry, but he keep his cool as Iggy finished.

"There! Now, we're almost finished!" Iggy reached into the case and pulled out two types of lipstick. "Which one: cherry jubilee or...strawberry explosion?"

"Neither," Ludwig muttered and Iggy shrugged. "Oh well, cherry jubilee it is!" He tore the cap off and applied it to Ludwig's lips, which he was very disgusted and when Iggy stepped off to look; Ludwig had bright cherry lips. "Looks good, Ludwig!"

The eldest koopa looked seriously upset, but he still kept his cool as Iggy put blue high heels on his feet. He got off his stool and winced as the heels crushed his paws.

"Iggy!" Ludwig tried to walk over to him, but he fell over and Iggy laughed. "Silly koopa, we gotta find Dad!" He grasped Ludwig's hand and pulled him up, brushing him off for a minute, before smiling again like a psycho. "Let's go!" The younger koopa dragged Ludwig out the door just as Wendy walked in as she talked to Mimi (you know, that creepy spider witch from Super Paper Mario?)

"Yeah, Mimi! And then I heard Johnny went behind Jessica's...I'll call you back." The female koopa hung up and looked at the mess of clothes and make-up. She could tell with her 'eagle vision' that somebody stole a shirt and a skirt. And she knew who did this since someone asked her earlier and denied doing it.

"Oh, IGGY!" The koopa yelled aloud.

****Meanwhile...*****

"In your face!" Jackson threw the controller in defeat and crossed his arms as Andrew marched around him proudly. "I won, I won!" Everybody else was playing while DJ was watching the phone.

"Why are you watching the phone?" Justin asked out of the blue.

"It gets boring around here," DJ exasperated. "I want some fun saving helpless people in the Mushroom Kingdom! Besides, it's weird that we haven't got a call yet..."

Leslie nodded, setting some of the carpet on fire. "Yeah..." She replied while stomping out the fire. "Peach should need us by now." "Whatever," Andrew lounged in his chair some more. "We need a break sometimes. Who's turn is it to play Mario Kart 8?"

DJ raised her hand and Andrew threw it to the ghost just as the phone rang. "The phone!" The ghost squealed and the Wii controller made dents in the wall as the ghost picked up the phone.

"Yes? Of course, will do. Yes, Rachael finished the dress. Goodbye," DJ put the phone down and faced everyone she knew. "Guess what? Princess Peach asked us to check on the Mario Bros.!" DJ said happily and everyone looked at her strangely.

"That's...great," The leader scratched herself, her hand catching on fire. "But why does Peach want us to check on them? They're heroes after all."

"Princess Peach is very worried about them since she didn't hear from them, that's it," DJ leaned in and whispered, "But there's been no signs of the Koopalings or Bowser yet. She thinks that they're planning an attack against them."

Rachael brushed her dark red hair. "Can't they handle themselves?" And when she got a serious glance from DJ, the koopa went quiet. "Okay...we'll go."

DJ fist-bumped and floated over to the window and opened it. "Onwards, everybody!" DJ yelled, and then she jumped out the window. Everybody else followed; Andrew transforming into one of those green manta rays (from NSMBW, if you have it.) and everybody jumped on it.

"So, where is Mario's house exactly?" Jackson asked as he fixed his robotic bird. "Easy," DJ pointed to a bunch of trees. "The woods."

"Why would they live in the woods? It sounds dirty," Rachael asked the ghost, who was floating carelessly in the wind. "'Cause they felt like it, Rachael," DJ replied. "'Cause they feel like it."

"Seems just about right," Leslie made one of her fingers catch fire and looked around in the cloudy sky. "Wow, we're really high!" She exclaimed loudly into the bright, blue sky.

"To the Marios!" DJ screamed and Andrew flew everyone to the woods.

* * *

Iggy led the new and improved Ludwig throughout the halls, sometimes running into some of the servants, but kept going until they ran into Roy.

"Hey, squirt!" Roy yelled at Iggy. "Where'd you put da-who's dat?" The older koopa pointed to Ludwig.

"This is uh-Lucinda," Iggy introduced, Ludwig becoming restless in his high heels. "She's gonna help us defeat the Mario Bros.!" Roy paid no attention and stared at 'Lucinda'. "Well then," Roy said. "If she needs anyone to show the castle too, I'll be glad!"

"Roy?" Iggy asked as Roy became lost in 'Lucinda's' eyes. Bowser, was actually coming through that particular hallway when he saw Iggy and 'Lucinda' with a love-sick Roy.

"Nice job, son!" Bowser petted Iggy's hair and he squealed; his Dad never showed signs of affection (very sad, Bowser.) and he clapped. "Well, we're on our way to Mario's house and we need to get going," Iggy tugged on 'Lucinda' and off they went, Roy waving after them.

"Call me!" The koopa yelled after them as the two koopas ran over to Iggy's airship at the launching bay. Bowser stared at Roy for a moment, before deciding aloud to himself:

"Roy, you need a girlfriend."

* * *

Iggy manned the steering wheel as his airship took off into the sky. Ludwig was tightly strapped to a chair and he looked out the window.

"Iggy, when this is all over," Ludwig growled. "I'm going to kill you."

Iggy didn't hear anything, for he was whistling to the beat of an Ariana Grande song. Ludwig scowled and sunk in the chair like a five-year old would do if he was angry.

The airship flew high in the sky, hidden in the clouds...that the Special Seven right about was.

**Hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and no worries: new chapters are coming soon!**


End file.
